A Wildmage and Mage: Love at Court
by TrueRomantic
Summary: After the events of ROTG, Daine and Numair have kept their relationship a secret. When they decide to tell their friends the truth, some things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

A Wildmage and Mage: Love At Court

Summary: After the events of ROTG, Daine and Numair have kept their relationship a secret. When they decide to tell their friends the truth, some things will never be the same again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong solely to TP. I just use them for my enjoyment.

A/N: This takes place after ROTG. I plan on leaving any event that happened before Kel came the same. This is my first TP fanfiction, so please be patient. I have written several things, but they all were from shows, so this is a bit more challenging, at least to me. The updates of this will be very sporadic on account of my other stories that need to be finished before the fall. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Numair, we need to tell them. It's been six months since the last of the wars. It's been one month since I agreed to be your wife. They deserve to know we're together. Are you ashamed of me?" Daine was practically crying as she whispered her biggest fear. The fear that Numair, the man she loved, was ashamed to be with her. He kept telling her he wasn't, but he never wanted to tell their friends they were together. It wasn't like he had taken advantage of her. Their friends would understand.

"Sweet, you know that's not it. I just don't want you to be a target for court gossip. You were right the other day in saying our friends wouldn't mind, but no one else would. I could never be ashamed of you. I love you Sweet," he said, wiping the tears that had leaked out away. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't care what people say about me. If I did, I would have never gotten around people after my family died. I never would have told you and Onua, and later our other friends, what the people of Snowsdale did to me. My skin's thicker than that. Thick enough to take the comments of a bunch of stuck up courtiers like Maura's sister that Jon is forced to entertain because of their family ties. Besides," she continued, a twinkle in her eyes and a sly smile on her lips, "if I have to see one more of them throw themselves at you and not be able to do a thing about it but watch, I don't know what I'll do. Every time I see one of them falling all over you I just want to go up to them and throw them off of you. And don't tell me you don't want to do the same to me, I've seen the look on your face when Perrin flirts with me."

"Hmmm, maybe you have a point. I don't like that boy. He's too pushy. Thinks you're his. You're not. You're mine. And where did this possessiveness come from? Aren't the males the ones that get to be possessive?" He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and felt her smile against him.

"True, the alpha gets to be possessive, but that doesn't mean the alpha female isn't just as possessive. With some animals, the alpha female gets to choose who the other females mate with. She gets top pick. Just call my possessiveness a trait that stays with me from species to species," she teased, placing another kiss on his lips and pulling away to look at him.

"Fine Sweet. If you want to tell them, you have to come up with a way."

"Oh, thank you Numair! I have the perfect plan. At the next ball, we can go together and leave together. I'll even wear your ring. It'll be perfect!" She hugged him tightly before leaving the lesson room to go to her room under the rider barracks. 'Hmm, I guess I'll have to get used to living in the palace if we plan to get married. Maybe Numair won't mind a couple of animals sleeping with us.'

'What have I gotten myself into? I hope the next ball is a long way away,' Numair thought as he watched her leave.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget, please remember to leave a review. I would appreciate only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'm only accepting signed reviews for this, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing. If you really don't want to sign in, feel free to email me your comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Wildmage and Mage: Love at Court

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to the great Tamora Pierce.

A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me. And thank you to the one unsigned review I got. I just wanted to mention that, as of now, I am not excepting unsigned reviews for any of my stories. I want to be able to respond to any comments or questions. If you don't wish to sign in, you can email me or leave me a private message. Just make sure to tell me who you are, how to respond to you, and why you're sending the message. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

One Month Later

"Daine, I have great news!"

"What is it Thayet? What's got you so happy? The last time you were this happy, you were throwing another ball," Daine said, taking in the queen's sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, like she had run all the way to the stables where Daine was spending time with the rider horses.

"Oh, now you've ruined my surprise. Yes, there is to be a ball. In exactly two and a half weeks. It's going to be a very formal affair. I'll need you, Onua, and Alanna to help me plan it. Oh, and you have to have an escort. But please, don't bring that stupid boy that's always chasing after you. Percy, Perrty, Pansin, Perrin, that's it, Perrin! Don't bring him please."

"Don't worry, Thayet. I won't bring him. I know exactly who I'm going to have escort me. Oh, now I can't wait! I have to get a dress made for me soon. The last fancy dress I had was destroyed when I had to help Evin Larse's horse give birth shortly after the end of the war," she said, wheels already turning about her and Numair making their appearance.

"That's wonderful. And yes, I remember. I also seem to remember that you made Kuri Tailor very angry when you told her that the beautiful dress she had made for you was now ruined by a birthing. So, who are you going to the ball with? If it's not Perrin, I can't imagine who it could be," Thayet said, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. I can't have you getting all excited and accidentally let it slip, now can I?"

"Spoilsport! Fine, just remember to meet us in the sunroom to start planning the ball tomorrow morning. And don't be late," she said, walking back up the hill toward the palace.

'This is exactly what I wanted. Now Numair and I can let all our friends know about us. We just have to make it until the ball without them finding out.' Shaking her head to clear it of thought, she went back to talking to the horses.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Don't forget to review. I hope you all liked it, but if not, please be CONSTRUCTIVE. I really don't see a use for flames, so I'd rather not receive any. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Wildmage and Mage: Love at Court

Disclaimer: Sadly, it all belongs to the great TP. If only I was as good of a writer as she is. Then maybe I could some of the other things I want to own but can't.

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I hope you're all happy. I haven't been able to focus on any of my other stories in so long, but I was suddenly hit with inspiration for this one today. All of my other readers are soo neglected thanks to you and this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

_Italics will be used either for flashbacks or for when Daine is talking to the animals. Flashbacks will be marked at the beginning and ending to avoid confusion._ ' ' will be used for thoughts or for thinking of things that will be or are written. " " is used for talking. I'll mention anything else as it comes up.

* * *

Chapter 3

Daine's Room under the Rider Barracks

'I wonder how I can get this to him without being obvious? He's in class right now, but… I know! The birds! They can take it to him. His students are all used to him getting messages that way anyway!' Daine opened her mind to the palace birds to find one that would take the message to Numair. When a sparrow landed on her arm and stuck it's leg out to accept the letter, Daine thanked it and reminded it of its job. _Thank you, winged friend. Remember, take it right into the room to him. If he doesn't read it right away, start to peck at him 'til he does. And if you can't get in, tap on the windows with your beak. Let me know if he doesn't open the window for you. I'll ask one of the animals that can get in to pester him 'til he does._ With that thought, she sent the little sparrow off to deliver the message.

One of Numair's Classrooms

"Now, can anyone tell me why the stormwings…"

"Master Salmalin, what's the matter? 'Why the stormwings' what?" asked a young boy. Numair didn't answer him as he moved to the window to let in a sparrow with a piece of parchment almost as big as it on its leg. The sparrow landed on his outstretched arm and stuck out its leg.

"Just a moment class. Judging from the deliverer of this, I suspect our resident Wildmage has something to tell me," he said as he opened the letter. As he began reading it his eyes got huge and he began cursing under his breath.

"Master Salmalin? Is something wrong?" another student, a girl planning to join the riders the following year, asked. Numair folded the letter and carefully tucked it into his pocket before turning to his class.

"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong, exactly. I just was informed of something I have always dreaded happening soon. Our King and Queen have decided to hold a ball for some of the members of court. I am forced to go. I hate balls, especially fancy ones, which is what this one is. But we have become sidetracked. I believe I was in the middle of asking why the stormwings were created. Who would like to answer?" Numair continued on with the lessons and headed to the large horse meadow when he was finished. Upon arriving, he spotted a familiar figure walking to the meadow from the stables.

As Daine walked to the large horse meadow after helping the riders with their mounts, she spotted Numair heading there too. Deciding this was as good a time as any to tell him her idea, she picked up her pace and beat him there, despite the longer distance she had to cover and the much longer reach of his legs. She waited for him under a tree well hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's going really slowly right now, but I need to establish what leads up to the 'big reveal'. I hope you can all bear with me right now. Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Wildmage and Mage: Love at Court

Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTING! Well, I think I might have made up what Daine calls Jon and Thayet, but that's it. Please don't sue me!

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm anticipating about five to six more chapters before the actual ball, but I'm not sure. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I enjoy them so much and I think they really help my writing. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Magelet, what have you got up your sleeve? I know that look. Alanna and Thayet get it when they are planning things people won't like, but will do anyway. It's a very scary look. I think you've spent too much time with them. Sweet, must we go to this ball?" Under the moonlight, hidden away from prying eyes by the tree and the horses, Numair gathered Daine into his arms and kissed her before asking his questions. He knew very well that he wouldn't get a kiss if he made her mad, and what he was planning on saying would in all likelihood make her mad. As soon as he finished speaking, he knew he had assumed right about her anger at his questions. A scowl appeared on her face and she pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself and hugging herself to make up for the sudden lack of warmth he had provided.

"Yes, we must go! You know I love spending time with Alanna and Thayet, especially when there isn't a threat hanging over our heads! They're like the friends and sisters I could never have back in Snowsdale. And this ball is going to be fantastic! We've already planned most of it. Besides, even if I didn't want to go, I would for the simple fact that the 'Royally Odd Couple' invited us. And George will be there! He's like an uncle to me. They treat me like family. 'Mair, I know you don't want to go, but this will also be the perfect time to tell them about us. I know they suspect something. At least, Onua, Alanna, and Thayet suspect I have someone. I hate not telling them. It makes me feel like I'm lying to them. I know they would understand, and you want to protect me from court gossips, but I'm a big girl now. Most girls back in my village would have been married and had at least one child by the time they were fifteen! That was two years ago Numair! It's a bit different here, but still. I'll never be able to say yes to you if our friends don't know. And it wouldn't last anyway if we constantly have to fight off other members of court that don't know about us. No. We must have our relationship out in the open. It will be better for everyone," she said, reaching out to hug him again. She kissed him quickly on the lips in a sweet caress before leading him to sit under the tree in a blessedly clean patch of grass. Numair held her gently in his arms as she relaxed between his legs with her back against his chest and her hands resting on his across her stomach. Silently, they watched the horses graze and listened to the sounds of the night animals of the forest as they hunted for food. They sat like that for nearly an hour before the silence was broken by Numair.

"Sweet, what was the plan you had?" Even though she faced away from him, he knew she smiled widely and he heard that smile in her answer.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go together. Since I must have an escort, you could be it. Our names will be announced together. Rumors will start, but our friends will probably just think that I couldn't find anyone to go with so you offered. They wouldn't think anything of it. But, if we only danced with each other all night, they would have to rethink their assumptions. We can tell them, and anyone who's listening, that we've been together since the end of the war," she explained. Numair thought for a moment before turning her slightly so he could see her face.

"Brilliant Daine, absolutely brilliant. It just might work," he praised. He placed a sweet and chaste kiss on her lips before they went back to watching the horses and listening to the sounds of the night.

As the sun started to rise, they parted ways with another kiss and went their separate ways to prepare for breakfast. What they didn't notice was the pair of eyes watching them from an open window in the rider barracks.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry it's short. I really tried to combine the description and dialogue, which was a challenge. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
